To Whom This may Concern
by Life is Pandemonium
Summary: 5 mysterious letters come to 5 strangers in the mail. No one knows what they are for or where they came from. All that's written is an address and code name. Not one of them is ready for what is to come... Newsies meets Clue sort of story.
1. 5 Letters From a Stranger

A/N: I had a new idea for another story, and seeing as I had complete writers block with my other one, I thought now would be a good time to try it out. It's a Newsies meets Clue fic. For those of you who have seen the movie Clue, don't worry. The story line will go somewhat like Clue, but some events throughout and the end of this story won't be like that of the movie. I'm not 100 sure im going to keep this story. I just want to see how it goes and if I can add to it smoothly, I'll keep it up here.

Oh, and the story is set somewhere between the 1920s and the 1950s. I havent decided yet. Hopefully I can make it historically correct!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Clue.

_To Whom This May Concern…_

_5 Letters from a stranger_

24 year old Jack Kelly looked down at the letter in his hands. He had gotten it just a week ago. It was a surprise to him to find it in the mail one day. It was a surprise to him to read what was inside of it.

The letter gave him an address to drive to. It said that at the address, he would have dinner and discuss an important matter with others. 5 others to be exact. There were also directions to the address included. Nothing else was written inside of the letter besides the fact that he was not to let the others there know his actual name. He was to use the name printed at the bottom of the letter: _Cowboy._

Jack sat in his car outside of the mansion that he found at the address in the letter. Unsure if it was a joke or not, he decided that he would wait to see if anyone else would show up.

-----

25 year old Anthony Higgins drove down the final road to the address he had found in the letter he had also received. The letter had been similar to that of Jack Kelly's. It had been so similar that it was identical to it except for the word inscribed at the bottom of the letter. The name he was to use for the night: _Racetrack. _He noticed that something was fishy about the name he was to use. It was too similar to… well, you'll find out later.

Anthony, now known tonight as Racetrack, pulled up in front of the mansion. The unlit cigar he had in his mouth slid out as he looked at the size of it. He had lived in a mansion himself, but nothing of this size.

He parked in front of the house. He was about to get out when he saw someone in the next car over, just sitting there. He rolled down his window and yelled to the other car.

"Hey!"

The man in the other car jumped a bit at the sound of someone else's voice but then settled down and manually rolled down his window.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was wonderin if this was the right place. This 427 Oak Street?" Racetrack asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok good. I was wondering if I followed the directions right," Racetrack said as he held up his letter to look at it. Cowboy caught a glimpse of it and his eyes widened slightly.

"You got one of those too?" he asked as he motioned his hand towards it. Anthony nodded.

"Yeah. You got one?"

"Yeah. It didn't say much though. Just gave directions here and a name for me to use."

"Same here," Racetrack said. He then got out of his car. The other did the same.

"Cowboy," Jack Kelly said as he held out his hand.

"Racetrack," the other said. They shook hands.

-----

23 year old Nicholas Meyers shoved the letter that he had also received into the front pocket of the dress pants he was wearing. He made his way out of his apartment and got into his car. He was running late, and the letter had said for everyone to get to the house by 7:00. Nicholas looked down at his watch. It was 6:56. There was no way he was going to make it to the house on time. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time he was late to something.

As he started driving, rain began to fall lightly, hitting the windshield of his car. Making his way down the road, Nick thought about why he might have been invited to this "dinner". He couldn't remember anything that he did that would have caused himself to be invited to such a thing. He couldn't even think of anyone who would have invited him to anything.

Lost in his train of thought, he almost slammed into a car that was pulled over on the side of the road. He quickly swerved to get out of the way of it.

-----

Teddy Parker sat in his car and let out a long sigh. He had been on the side of the road for about 10 minutes. His car broke down. He was going to be late. Teddy Parker was late for nothing.

Getting antsy and figuring that no one was going to stop and pull over to try and help him, he got out of his car and walked into the rain. He made his way to the front of it and popped the hood. He shook his head looking down at everything inside of it.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. He was never one to know anything about automobiles.

Determined to find a way to fix whatever was wrong, he reached down under the hood, pretending like he knew what he was doing. He moved his hand across the top of one of the large contraptions. Running his finger over a metal piece, one of his fingers touched something hot and he jumped up, withdrawing his hand and shaking it wildly. He cursed at the car.

As he was tending to his newly burnt hand, a car started to slow down behind his. Teddy watched as the door opened up and a man walked out.

-----

24 year old Michael Goor stepped out of his automobile and walked towards the one he saw ahead of him. He realized that the person was in need of help with the car, and it just so happened that he was an expert at the subject.

"Hey, ya need help over there?" he called to a man in front of him who seemed to be shaking his hand violently in pain.

"Yeah. Know anything about starting a car back up?" Teddy asked. Michael laughed and shook his head while walking the rest of the way to the hood of the car.

"Ain't a better man for the job," he said. He pushed up his sleeves and inspected the inside while wiping rain off of his forehead. "Well, looks here like you stalled," he said.

"No kidding. I could have told you that."

"Look, you want your car started back up?" he asked, turning to him and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you shut up."

Michael then turned back to the car. Taking something out of his pants pocket, which looked to Teddy as a pair of pliers, he leaned in close to the car. Teddy heard something snap, followed by a spark lighting up shortly after. Michael took a step back from the car with a look of accomplishment playing across his face.

"Problem fixed," he said as he put the pliers back into his pants pocket.

"Thanks," Teddy said.

"No problem. So, where you headed to? The only place down this road is that old mansion on that hill," Michael said, pointing down the road.

"Actually, that is where I am headed," Teddy said.

"No kidding. Me too," Michael said. "You get one of these two?" he asked, pulling at letter out of his pocket. Seeing as the rain was causing damage to it, he shoved it back in the pocket.

"Yeah. Got it last week," Teddy said, extending his hand. Michael shook it.

"Same here."

"So, you also get some sort of name you gotta use?"

"Yeah. Sits… or Skitter… Skittery!" Michael said, remembering what he had read a the bottom of his note.

"Skittery? That's strange," Teddy said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well what's your name?" Skittery asked, crossing his arms.

"…"

"… I'm waiting…"

"… Kid Blink," Teddy said, his head hanging low. Michael let out a laugh.

"Kid Blink? And I thought mine was bad!"

"Yeah, well it looks like both of us got stuck with the bad ones," Blink said.

-----

A/N: alright, so that's what I have as a first chapter. I hope whoever reads this enjoyed it. R&R please. You can give me suggestions on what should happen, tell me what you liked, what you didn't… that sort of stuff.


	2. Why are We Here?

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was much appreciated! I think I might keep this one up here and see how it goes. I'm not sure if it'll flow as much as I want it to, but I'll give it a shot.

_To Whom This May Concern_

_Why are we Here?_

"So, should we head inside?" Cowboy asked Racetrack. Both were looking up at the shadow-covered mansion while holding their jackets over their heads to shield themselves from the rain. A bolt of lightning flashed and casted a light over the mansion. Thunder boomed after it. The boys both unconsciously took a step back with their eyes widened.

"You see dat?" Race asked over the rain.

"The lightning? How could I miss it?"

"No. The house. It looked like it was… staring at us. But angry, ya know?"

"An angry house?" Cowboys said. "Look, I think we've been standing out here for too long. Let's go inside."

Racetrack nodded and the two made a mad dash for the front door. Cowboy got there first and he rang the bell.

-----

The doorbell echoed throughout the interior the large mansion. A rather large, older looking man stood in the hall with his arms crossed over his chest, as if he were waiting for it. There was a slight grin visible on his face. He walked towards the front door, his polished black dress shoes causing his footsteps to echo, dispersing throughout every room on the first floor.

He opened the door and there stood two men before him.

"Ah, Cowboy and Racetrack, I believe?" he asked them. The two at the door exchanged confused glances. "Come on in. We were expecting you."

"How you know who we were?" Cowboy asked as he stepped foot into the mansion. He took his jacket down from over his head.

"Yeah, an who's 'we'?" Asked Race as he followed Cowboy inside.

"Because I was given information on who was coming, and descriptions of everyone," the man said quickly. Neither one of the two bought it. "And by 'we', I mean us working here at this house."

"Oh yeah? An who are you?" Race asked as he eyed the man. He then rang the water out of his coat. The man watched the water hit the floor and an look of annoyance appeared on his face.

"They call me Weasel. I'm the butler here," he said, still watching the drops of water. He then held his hand out for the coat. He took it, along with Cowboy's, and put them in the coat closet.

"Weasel?" Cowboy piped in.

"Yes. Now, won't you follow me into the lounge for some drinks?" he asked. He didn't seem like he was up for interrogation right now . Racetrack shrugged.

"I can always use a drink," he said. He then followed Weasel into the lounge.

Cowboy, on the other hand, was a little more hesitant. he was still wondering what in the world he was doing at the mansion. And this 'Weasel' character didn't seem like he was going to be giving out much information. He decided that he was going to need to be extra careful this evening. He had a bad feeling that things were not going to be going smoothly here.

He finally joined the other two in the lounge, where he saw yet another person. Judging by her skimpy black outfit, he believed that she was the maid or something. She looked so familiar to him, yet he couldn't put a name to the face. He noted that Racetrack was trying to engage in conversation with her. She didn't seem interested in anything he had to say.

"Oh, Mr. Cowboy, I'd like to introduce you to Sarah. She's the hired help around here," Weasel said as he noticed him in the room and handed him a tall, thin glass of champagne. Sarah gave Cowboy a little nod. It was then when it clicked in his mind who she was. Why was she here…

-----

Nicholas stopped his car behind the two in front of him in the driveway of the address he was to go to. His eyes were fixed on the mansion.

"Holy cow…"

The rain became heavier, and he was pondering whether or not to get out or to stay in the car and wait till the rain let up. Seeing as he didn't want to make himself later than he already was, he decided to head inside. He opened the drivers side door of his car and got out.

-----

As the four were chatting lightly in the lounge, the bell rang again.

"If you'll excuse me?" Weasel asked, leaving the room. Race and Cowboy nodded and watched the strange man leave the room.

Weasel walked down the hall again and opened the front door. There stood a curly haired young man in a dripping wet dress suit. Despite the fact that here was yet another one who was to track water into the house, Weasel also noticed that he seemed to be a bit antsy. A crash of thunder sounded and the boy jumped slightly. That only proved his guess correct.

"Ah, Mr. Mush, come inside. The rain's no place for anyone to stand in all night."

"Y-You know me?" Mush asked as he walked in. He took off his large coat and Weasel held out his hand for it. He hesitantly handed it over to let the butler put it in the coat closet.

"Well, not technically. I was just given information as to who was coming. That's all," Weasel said, coming back out of the closet.

"Oh," Mush said.

"Come, join the others in the lounge and have a drink," Weasel said, holding out his hand towards the lounge. Mush raised an eyebrow.

"Others? There are more here?"

"Well, yeah. Two others at the moment. More are coming later I'm guessing. Now, let's go into the lounge," Weasel said, insisting that Mush move to the lounge. Slightly frightened of the man, he walked into the room. He wanted to ask what he was doing here at the house, but he decided that he would wait a while. He didn't want to seem like the paranoid one.

-----

One car followed by another filed into the end of the long windy driveway. The man in the first car rolled down his window and called to the other who also had his window down.

"This the place?" he yelled over the rain.

"It says 427 Oak Street. I'm guessing this is it."

Skittery and Kid Blink walked out of their cars and into the rain. They made it to the front steps in record time.

-----

"This is Mr. Mush," Weasel said to the other three who were in the lounge as he put a hand on his shoulder. Mush tensed up. He didn't like this Weasel character. There was something phony about him that he didn't like. At all.

Racetrack, who had just taken a sip of his champagne, stifled a laugh at the name 'Mush' and ended up spitting some of his drink back into the glass. Sarah looked at him with disgust.

"Now we're only waiting for two oth-" Weasel was interrupted again by the bell. He smiled his creepy smile. "Ah, that must be them now."

He left the room to go let the last two in.

-----

All five were brought together in the lounge to meet one another. There were three couches, and each one took a seat. Sarah made sure they all had champagne, and then left. They began looking idly around the room, neither one knowing what to say to each other. Racetrack decided to break the ice.

"Lovely weather we're having," he said sarcastically. The others laughed slightly. They now felt safe to speak to one another.

After a few minutes of light conversation, Skittery turned to Weasel who was leaning against a desk in the corner, drinking his own champagne.

"Hey, uh, Weasel."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling us why we're all here?" Skittery asked. The others turned their heads to the man in the corner, eager to hear what he had to say.

"You wanna know why you're here?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

"Well… you'll have to wait. Until the final guest arrives."

"But you said there were only five of us!" Mush piped up.

"Well, yes. But the sixth person is the one who invited you all here," Weasel said. He had a smirk on his face. He watched from his corner as everyone began to look more and more confused. He laughed silently to himself and took a sip of his drink.

-----

A/N: well I hope you all liked it! R&R please! Tell me what you think.


	3. A Chance for Escape

A/N: long time no write. Oh well, here we go: Chapter #3

_To Whom This May Concern_

_A Chance for Escape_

The lounge was in silence. So quiet, that the ticking of the clock on the mantle was the loudest sound in the entire room. It was filled with feelings though. Feelings of worry, regret, and anticipation.

Racetrack looked at guest after guest from his seat on the corner couch. He narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking of what possibilities may have brought him to this old house. He knew that he hadn't had the brightest past, but he couldn't think of one specific event that could have caused his invite. All he could do was sit there and wait for an explanation.

The harsh sound of the rain outside had finally subsided. It somewhat calmed the nerves of the curly haired boy, but not totally. With his champagne glass in his already unsteady hand, Mush let his eyes wander around the room. He could not look at anyone directly in the face. He was easily intimidated by the group, let alone anyone for that matter. Making eye contact would only heighten the rate of his fear. With his heartbeat accelerating, the boy brought his shaky hand to his mouth and took a sip.

Minutes passed without one single word muttered between anyone. Weasel remained in his corner, aware of the tension between the group after his announcement. However, it did not create fear in him as well. In fact, he found himself enjoying it. _Wouldn't the boss be proud! _he thought to himself. He went to take another sip of his champagne, but before the glass reached his lips he was interrupted.

"What's that?" Skittery asked. Having been one of the final ones to arrive, he had yet been able to hear the piercing ring of the doorbell.

"Just what you've been waiting for," Weasel told him as he got up. He smirked at the group and left the room to answer the door. Cowboy watched his every step.

"Alright," he said, standing up once Weasel had left, "we gotta get out of here!"

"Gee, ya think so?" Race put in sarcastically. Cowboy rolled his eyes.

"Look, he's out in the hall, lets make a run for it!" Cowboy continued.

"How do you expect we do that? The only way to escape is through the front door, and if you hadn't already figured it out, Weasel is _right there!_" Kid Blink informed. Cowboy thought it over and then sat back down, defeated.

"Well what about the window?" Mush inquired. All were in such shock that he had opened his mouth that no one immediately looked to where his fidgety finger was pointing to. Kid Blink was the first to divert his attention. The others followed his gaze. Their eyes traveled to the corner of the room where stood an open window, practically calling their names.

The five of the boys hurriedly lunged toward it. Skittery reached it first and he began to step through it and land on the other side. Once he was out, it was Blink's turn, then Mush, Racetrack, and Cowboy. As the last one was through to the other side, Skittery pulled the window shut.

"Now where!?" Kid Blink asked in panic. They did it. They were out of the house, but with nowhere to go.

The five guys took in their new surroundings. They were in the garden of the mansion, with mud and dirt climbing up their shoes. Mush looked down in disgust as he picked one of his feet up, causing the other to slosh deeper into the mud.

"We should go to the cars!" Racetrack put in. He was ready to move towards them.

"No that'll be too obvious. They'll know we drove away and just come after us. And obviously they know where we live hence we got letters to come here," Cowboy stated.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Mush asked.

"Our best bet is to hide for now I guess," Blink said, understanding Cowboy's worries. Yes, hiding would be a good thing, but where? Everyone looked in each direction for a decent hiding spot for them. Kid Blink noticed a faint glimmer of light in the distance, coming from outside of a tool shed. "Look, over there! There's a shed. Maybe we could hide out in there!"

All the boys looked in the distance where the tool shed stood. Without another word, the five boys made a mad dash towards it, all sliding in the mud along the way. They reached it and Kid Blink threw open the door. They all crammed inside and closed it. All were left in darkness.

Racetrack felt a string swinging and hitting his face. Getting annoyed, he reached up for it and pulled at it. Immediately, the light bulb above him switched on.

"Well at least we can see now," Skittery said.

The others agreed, but went silent when they heard the door jiggle moments after. Mush, being the most frightened, backed up into the table behind him and grabbed the first thing he could find. It was a wrench.

The door flung open to the outside, but the person standing there was not Weasel.

"What are you people doing in here?" asked the stranger before them. He was dressed in mud covered, worn-out overalls over a dark blue shirt under them. He adjusted the cabby hat on his head that covered his jet-black hair and stared at the five of them inside. To his surprise, he recognized one of them. And he knew they recognized him as well.

"Who are you?!" Racetrack asked in a confused tone.

"The gardener. And you all?" He asked.

"The… guests?" Skittery shrugged.

"Well what's the guests doing in my shed?" the gardener inquired. Everyone looked at one another. No one wanted to admit that they were hiding out in there. Instead, they filed out, one by one. Upon exiting, Mush slid the wrench into his pant pocket.

"Now, since yer all guests, shouldn't you all be inside instead of climbing out the window and hiding in my shed?"

"Yeah, but-" Skittery started.

"Then go back inside where you belong! Ta make sure you get there, I'll walk you all to the front door. I got work to do in the conservatory anyway," the gardener said as he started to walk. Reluctantly, they all followed.

----------

"Look what I found hiding in the shed," the gardener said to Weasel, who had answered the door.

"Ah, we were wondering where you all ran off to. Come, won't you all join us again," Weasel said with a smirk. They all walked in and made their way into the lounge. "Nice work, Bumlets."

"No problem," the gardener said with a nod. He then proceeded to walk towards the conservatory.

Weasel then joined the others in the lounge. Each one of the five guests were sitting on the couches, staring blankly at the man in the chair in front of them.


End file.
